The Dragon Stones
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The sequel to the Kingdom Crystals series. 3 stones and 1 cure stone, and 3 new villains. what does these stones do?
1. Human Mutant Body Switch Off

Human Mutant Body Switch Off

I don't own anything but the stones and the villains

The Guys and Turtles switch bodies. And it's Chaos! Will get over their differences.

One day in Spirit World, three beings were sneaking into the vault

"Hey, mates." The Kangaroo with the eye patch and blue shirt with orange jacket says. "I think found the vault."

"What'ssssssssss the code, Hang Roo?" The snake with red jacket says.

"The code is simple, mate." Hang Roo answered. "It's 14, 25 and 42."

"All Right let me at it." The ape with the black shirt says.

"Hold on, Bongo." Hang-Roo says. "Let Snake-Eyes uses the code to open the vault then you smash it open."

"Ok." Bongo says impatiently.

Snake-Eyes used his tail to open the vault lock then Bongo smashes it.

"Here we are, mates." Hang-Roo says. "The Dragon Stones."

The Dragon Stones look like 4 Dragon tails, one Gold, One Silver, One Bronze and one white. They ran off with them.

The Next Day, the Guys and Turtles were on the move.

"Ok, where looking for what?" Mikey asks.

"A Kangaroo, a Snake and an Ape." Kuwabara replies.

"Don't worry we'll find them." Yusuke says.

They searched for hours until they found the robbers.

"Mates, we have company." Hang-Roo says as he saw the Turtles and Detectives.

"Alright, you robbers, who are you?" Yusuke asks. "And what do you want with those Dragon Tails?"

"Well, I'm Hang-Roo, they are Snake-eyes and Bongo, we're the Animal Demo Robbers." Hang-Roo answers. "You must be the Spirit Detectives and the Ninja Turtles."

"That's right, Roo boy." Raph says.

"Roo Boy, Mate, that's insulting so let's throw Dragon Stone at them." Hang-Roo says.

"Right," Bongo says as he threw the gold Dragon Tail.

The Gold Dragon Tail glows and shot a laser beam at the Guys and Turtles.

"Hey, Guys are we ok." Mikey's says. "Ahhhhh, I'm not in my body, I'm in Kuwabara's Body."

"Mike, I'm in yours." Kuwabara says in Mikey's body.

"That means…" Don says out of Kurama's mouth. "I'm in Kurama's, Kurama's in my body, Yusuke's in Leo's, Leo in Yusuke's", Raph's in Hiei's and Hiei's in Raph's."

"Those Robbers they'll get when I get my body back!" Raph yells at the top of his lungs out of Hiei's mouth.

"Raphael, stop screaming." Hiei says grumpily out of Raph's mouth.

"Ok, we have to get use to each other's body." Leo says out of Yusuke's mouth.

"We don't have time, Leo, I want my body back." Yusuke says out of Leo's mouth.

"But what we're we affected by?" Mikey asks out of Kuwabara's mouth.

"We better ask Koenma." Kurama suggests out of Don's mouth.

They go to Koenma

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ahhem." Koenma laughs before he got serious. "Well use guys are affected by the Dragon Stones stone like the Kingdom Crystals change people into strange things."

"The Kingdom Crystals? I remember them." Kuwabara exclaims out of Mikey's mouth. "Those were the Crystal that changed us to those weird things like having tails, being evil, and turns us into animals."

"Yeah," The rest says.

"I know, Kuwabara." Koenma replies. "But the Dragon Stones are much more powerful than the Kingdom Crystals but like the Kingdom Crystals there's a cure one."

"What color is it?" Yusuke asks out of Leo's mouth.

"White." Koenma says simply. "But unfortunately the Animal Demo Robbers got that one too."

"WHAT!" Everyone growled angrily.

"Hey what am I suppose to do?" Koenma asks.

"Get better security." Yusuke says out of Leo's mouth sarcastically.

"Where are those fools now, Koenma?" Hiei asks angrily out of Raph's mouth.

"Well, they were last seen at the circus." Koenma says.

"Let's go." Don says out of Kurama's mouth.

They get to the circus.

"There they are?" Yusuke says out of Leo's mouth.

"Uh-oh, Mates, The Spirit Turtles and Ninja Detectives are here." Hang-Roo says.

"Let me crush them." Bongo says.

"Yesssssssss, Hang-Roo, Let'ssssssssss fight them." Snake-Eyes says.

"Ok, Let's, Mates" Hang-Roo says.

"Mike, try to tap into my power and bring my spirit sword ok." Kuwabara says out of Mikey's mouth.

"Ok, I'll try; swing my nunchucks away from you ok." Mikey replies out of Kuwabara's mouth.

"Right."

"I think Kuwabara's got the right idea." Kurama says out of Don's mouth. "Donatello, try to use my rose whip."

"Ok use my bo." Don replies out of Kurama's mouth.

Raph uses Hiei's sword, Hiei uses Raph Sais, Yusuke uses Leo's Sword and Leo uses Yusuke's spirit gun.

Animal Demo Robbers Gulps

"Now give us the white one." Yusuke threatens out of Leo's mouth.

"Nope," Hang Roo says.

"Spirit Gun." Leo says out of Yusuke's mouth as he shot the White stone out of Hang Roo's hand.

The White Stone then shot a laser beam at the guys and turns them back.

"Well, Animal…" Hey, they're gone." Kuwabara says in his own body.

"But we got a prize." Hiei says in his own body.

"The White Dragon Stone." Don says in his own body.

To be continued…

Up Next: Everyone except Kuwabara and Mikey become "fat"


	2. Heavy Weights

Heavy Weights

I don't own anything but the Animal Demon Robbers, the stone and the jewelry store.

Everyone but Kuwabara and Mikey are turned fat. What will Kuwa and Mike do?

At the Animal Demo's Lair

"Great, we lost the white one, Mates." Hang-Roo exclaims.

"Yesssss but we sssstill have the ssssilver and bronze onesss." Snake Eyes says.

"What did those two do again?" Bongo asks.

"The Silver one makes anyone fat and the bronze makes everyone into dogs." Hang-Roo replies.

"Then let usssss use the sssilver one on thossssse foolssss." Snake-Eyes say.

"Making them fat?" Hang –Roo says. "You know that's not a bad idea, mate; actually, it's an excellent idea."

"Let's go then." Bongo exclaims excitedly.

Meanwhile

"We can't find those fools." Hiei says grumpily.

"We'll find them, Hiei." Yusuke replies.

"Meanwhile Kuwabara and I will play videogames." Mikey says.

"You know you two are the laziest ones." Raph yells.

"We're not!" Kuwabara screams angrily. "If you guys don't have a plan right now, we'll play videogames."

"We don't have time for videogames, you two." Leo replies seriously.

"Why do you guys get on our butts for playing videogames?" Mikey asks angrily.

"You guys are the laziest ones." Yusuke replies sarcastically.

"Forget it!" Kuwabara yells. "We'll go somewhere else to play."

With that, Kuwabara and Mikey left. Meanwhile A.D.R heard the fight

"Well, well, mates, it seems that those guys are having a little trouble. Why do we help them?" Hang-Roo replies.

"Yesss, let'ssss." Snake-Eyes say.

Bongo throws the silver one and the laser beam shoots at the 6 but nothing happens.

"What that was a dud!" Bongo yells softly at Hang-Roo.

"Hold on, Mate, it takes time remember?" Hang-Roo replies softly.

"Ok." Bongo replies softly.

"Fine, who needs those two?" Raph growls angrily.

Just as everyone was walking away to think they all transformed into…

Later

"That was fun!" Kuwabara says calmly.

"Yeah, and no one told us what to do." Mikey says as they walk into the Turtles' lair.

"Hey, Guys are you here?" Kuwabara asks.

"They must have left without us." Mikey says.

"Not quite you two." Splinter replies.

"Huh?" They both say confused.

"Look over there." Splinter says.

Kuwabara and Mikey walked into the TV Room and their mouths drop.

"They're FAT!" Mikey says in hysterically laughter.

"They'll teach them to call us lazy." Kuwabara says in the same tone.

Splinter shakes his head in disappointment.

"Hey, Kuwabara." Yusuke in fat tone screamed.

"What, Urameshi?" Kuwabara replies.

"Get me that cookie." Yusuke says.

"Get it yourself." Kuwabara says.

"Too lazy to get it." Yusuke in Fat Tone says.

Kuwabara got the cookie. "Here, Fat boy."

"Who are you calling Fat?" Leo says lazily. "We call it relaxing, now you get us some popcorn you two."

Kuwabara and Mikey growls angrily.

"Get it yourself, Lazy bones." Mikey says annoyed.

"Too lazy." Leo says lazily.

All the others laugh and watch TV.

"Aren't you guys going train?" Mikey asks.

"Nope," Don says. "We're going to be lazy."

"Now, Kuwabara and Michelangelo you have to figure out how they became this way." Splinter says calmly.

"Don and Kurama are the brains. They can figure it out." Mikey replies in a disapproving tone.

"I'm not figuring out anything." Kurama replies in a fat tone. "Are you Donatello?"

"Nope, you two, do the brain work today." Don replies lazily.

"And don't look at the rest of us." Hiei replies in Fat tone.

Kuwabara and Mikey growls in an even angrier tone.

"That's it!" Kuwabara screams in anger. "You fat idiots are dead."

"Kuwabara and Michelangelo!" Splinter yells.

"Yes, Master Splinter." They both gulped.

"You two are going to figure this out yourselves and stop relying on Donatello and the others for answers."

"How?" Mikey asks.

"Look for clues." Splinter hints.

"Hey, what's this?" Kuwabara asks as he saw…

"A silver crystal... Kuwabara, this is one of the Dragon Stones." Mikey replies.

"You're right, Mike" Kuwabara replies." So the Animal Demo Robbers were here and it most likely they leave one crystal and take the other."

"The White one's gone." They both say flatly. "We'll get it."

"You two won't go alone." Splinter says then he screams. "IF YOU 6 DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW EXTRA TRAINING WHEN TURN BACK!"

Yes, sir." The 6 including Hiei say as they got up.

They go to Koenma

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ahhem." Koenma starts to say. "They are clearly affected by the Silver Crystal."

"Where has the A.D.R been recently?" Yusuke says in a fat tone.

"They were seen robbing the jewelry store." Koenma says.

They get to the jewelry store.

"Hey, look, mates. It's the Fat ones and their lazy two." Hang –Roo snickers.

Snake-Eyes and Bongo laugh.

"They can't catch us." Hang-Roo says as the A.D.R ran off. "See ya."

"He's right." Kurama says. "Kuwabara and Mikey you're smaller get the white one back."

"Right!" They both say.

Kuwabara and Mikey chased the A.D.R.

"Alright, Kangaroo, give that back." Kuwabara exclaims.

"No!" Hang-Roo exclaims.

"Guys!" Mikey calls.

The Guys came.

"Uh, mates…" See ya!" Hang-Roo says as he ran off.

"Bye!" Snake-eyes say also.

Bongo just ran leaving the White stone.

The White Stone shoots the laser beam and turns the others back.

"We're back to normal." Yusuke exclaims.

"I'm glad." Splinter says. "I hope everyone learned a lesson."

"Yeah, we learned not to call Kuwabara and Mikey lazy." Raph says.

"Where are those two anyway?" Don asks.

"Oh, do you remember they laughed at you all being fat." Splinter reminds.

"Yes." The 6 say ready to hurt Kuwa and Mike.

"Hey, guys, it was just a joke." Mikey says nervously.

"Yeah, guys, come on lighten up please?" Kuwabara says in the same tone.

Everyone growls and Kuwabara and Mikey runs off.

To be continued…

Up Next: Who let the "Dogs" Out?


	3. Dog Gone

Dog Gone

I don't own anything but the A.D.R and the contestants and the dogs of the dog show.

Everyone but Mikey are turned into dogs and A.D.R is trying to capture a dog show champion. Will the 8 stop A.D.R from capturing that dog?

With the A.D.R

"Ok, Mates," Hang-Roo says. "We lost the white crystal again."

"We need ssssomeone else that can handle the Detectives and the Turtles." Snake-eyes say.

"Like who, guys?" Bongo asks.

"Like a canine that's smart enough to make the plans, mate." Hang-Roo replies.

"Like a Dingo?" Snake-eyes ask.

"Yeah, but, aren't Dingoes are canines." Hang-Roo says as he picks up a paper. "Hey, mates, there's a dog show today and famous Australian Dog Owner Madison Young who has a dingo with a star on over his eye. Do you know what this means?"

"It meanssss we found our new member of our team." Snake-Eyes say excitedly.

"But the Detectives and Turtles will try to stop us." Bongo says flatly.

"I know but we got a weapon, mate." Hang-Roo exclaims as he held up the bronze dragon stone."

Meanwhile

"Hey, guys." Mikey says. "Look there's a dog show today."

"Mike, you have a cat remember?" Kuwabara replies.

"I know and if I want to how my cats getting judged at the cat show. I'll go to the dog show and find out."

"Ok, Mike."

"Hey, guys guess who's causing trouble again?"

"The Animal Demon Robbers." Don says calmly.

"Yep," Mikey answers.

"Let's go, I bet they're up to something." Leo says in serious tone.

"Right," Everyone says.

Everyone gets to the Dog Show

"Where are they?" Yusuke asks.

"They were here." Raph exclaims.

"Those fools have given us the slip." Hiei says annoyed.

"I'm afraid so." Kurama worries.

"Hello, mates." Hang-Roo says from an unknown place.

"Where is he?" Leo asks worried.

"Bombs away." Hang-Roo screams.

And the Bronze crystal lands and shoots a laser beam at everyone except Mikey.

"Oh-no, Guys." Mikey says hysterically.

When the light clears the others are…

"You guys are Dogs!" Mikey exclaims.

Mikey saw the guys as the following dogs:

Leo- Golden Retriever

Yusuke -Rottweiler

Kuwabara- Great Dane

Hiei- Doberman Pincher

Raph- Bulldog

Kurama- Bloodhound

Don- Old English sheep dog

"What?" The 7 say as they look at themselves.

"I can't see." Don complains.

"Those guys are going to get when I turn back!" Yusuke screams angrily as it sound like angry barking to ordinary people.

"Calm down, Yusuke." Mikey says. "I try to turn…Uh guys the white one's gone again."

"What!" The other growled.

"I think the A.D.R went inside the Dog show." Mikey says. "And I'm going to need leashes for you guys and collars."

"Yeah, we don't want to be caught by the dog catcher." Don agrees.

"So I'm going to get the collars and leashes from the pet store from across the street."

So Mikey and the others went to the pet store across the street.

"Here ya go 7 dog collars and 7 leashes." Pet shop owner says. "$77 please."

"Ok," Mikey says and pays the owner.

"Now we need to get in the dog show." Mikey says as he went up the door and saw the registration and when the dog show was. "It's 3 days from now."

He walks his "brothers and friends"

Meanwhile

"Now that we got them out the way we can focus on getting our Dingo 3 days from now." Bongo says excitedly.

"That's right, mate." Hang-Roo says as he and the others laugh.

Meanwhile

"Ok, Guys, I can only enter 2 dogs in this show." Mikey says as he read the instructions.

"Ok." Kurama says.

"I need a well trained and obedient dog and a well groomed dog." Mikey continues. "Well, Don is the perfect well groomed dog and Kurama is the well trained and obedient dog."

"No, take Kuwabara, Michelangelo." Kurama explains. "Because I'm a bloodhound and I need to be able to sniff out the dog catcher and Animal Demon Robber before they come."

"Ok, come on Kuwabara and Don I have to train and groom you both."

It was 3 days later.

"It wasn't easy but I did it." Mikey says. "Ok, Kuwabara and Donny, let's go."

"We'll try to stop the A.D.R from going in inside." Raph says.

They got there

"Ok, Gang, see you when we get out." Mikey says.

"Ok." The other 5 say.

With A.D.R

"Great, The Detectives and Turtles Dogs are at the front door and with the bloodhound fox he'll sniff us in no time." Bongo exclaims.

"Don't worry I got that covered, mate." Hang-Roo says as he called the dog catcher.

"Now, we'll wait for the dogcatcher." Snake-Eyes say.

Inside the Dog Show

"Wow, this is cool." Mikey says.

"Mike, stay focus." Kuwabara says.

"Thank you, I was about say that." Don says.

"Sorry." Mikey says as he got to the man.

"And what are both of the dogs' names?" The Man asks.

"Donatello and Kuwabara." Mikey says.

"Ok, sir." What breeds are they and then I'll give their registration numbers?"

"Donatello's a Herding Dog and Kuwabara's a Working dog."

"An Old English sheepdog and a Great Dane." The Man says as he looked up what kind of dogs Don and Kuwabara are. "Here's their registration numbers."

"Thank You." Mikey says.

With the others

"Guys, I'm afraid the dog catcher is here." Kurama says as he sniffed the air.

"Come here, you stray dogs." The Big Dog Catcher says as he greeted by an angry pack of dogs.

The Dog Catcher gulps and runs as the A.D.R snuck inside.

"Now, we'll get the Dingo we desire." Hang-Roo says.

Inside the Dog Show

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the New York Dog Show." The announcer says. "Now it's time for the elimination and first up is last years champion, Dingo Star, the only dingo in the show."

The 3 judges went up to Dingo Star and checked his fur, eyes, height and weight.

"And next is Donatello, the Old English sheepdog, the first of two dogs by the same trainer."

The 3 judges went up to Don and checked his fur, eyes, height and weight.

"Next is Kuwabara, the Great Dane, who's the biggest I've ever seen."

The 3 judges went up to Kuwabara and checked his fur, eyes, height and weight.

And after 50 dogs, 3 dogs are chosen.

"And the 3 dogs to move on are Dingo Star the Dingo, Donatello the Old English sheepdog, and Kuwabara the Great Dane.

With the A.D.R

"As soon as they announce the winners we'll get the Dingo." Hang-Roo says.

"Ok." Snake-Eyes and Bongo say.

Back at the Dog show the judge 3 dog on obedience and field trials and the winners are about to be announced.

"And the 1st goes to… Dingo Star 2nd goes to… Kuwabara and 3rd goes to…Donatello." The Announcer says.

Just as that was said Hang-Roo swung and got Dingo Star.

"Stop that Kangaroo," Madison Young screams angrily.

"Sorry, mate, he's coming with us." Hang-Roo exclaims as he threw gas bomb at everyone

Everyone cough except Kuwabara and Donatello who followed their nose to Mikey.

"Guys, we have to save that Dingo." Mikey says as he coughs.

"Ok," Kuwabara says as he ran fast while Mikey was holding him and Don.

"Kuwabara, slow down! AAAAHHHHH!" Mikey screams.

They almost caught up to Hang-Roo but Snake-Eyes and Bongo pours banana peels on the ground slipping Kuwabara and others too.

"Darn it," Kuwabara says.

"Hey, they left the white crystal again." Don says as he got they got the crystal with his paw and the 3 went outside seeing the others bite and chase the dog catcher.

The white crystal glowed and turned everyone back to normal.

"Well, guys we tried to stop A.D.R but they got what they wanted." Mikey says.

"What did they want?" Leo asks.

"Dingo Star." Kuwabara, Don and Mikey answers.

"What!" The others say.

"We have to find him." Kuwabara says.

"Ok." The others say.

At the A.D.R's lair

"Now, let's throw Dingo Star into the Demon World." Hang-Roo says.

They threw Dingo in and closed it. Then seconds later another one opened and reveals a new Dingo Star.

"Welcome, Dingo Star to our group." Bongo exclaims.

"Glad to be here, and call me Dingo Starr." Dingo Starr says as he and the other A.D. R. laugh.

To be continued…


End file.
